


Hot Damn

by catpawz



Series: Electrify My Mind [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: After noticing Connor's odd fascination with his own reflection, there's really only one thing Nines can do.





	Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewriting the smut for "Leave It All Behind" and I came up with this and I had to write it >w>  
> Please excuse any strange tense changes, I wrote this fic on my phone and it seems v obsessed with auto-correcting things to past tense -w- I think I caught them all tho!  
> I'll get a beta one of these days I SWEAR

The first time Nines catches him doing it, he’s almost amused. ****  
** **

Hank is finishing his breakfast in the kitchen and Nines is sitting beside him, idly scratching Sumo’s chin and making small talk about nonsensical things a part of Nines’ programming hates to waste time on. Connor had made breakfast then disappeared down the hall, saying he needed to go and grab something from his and Nines’ room. That was a couple of minutes ago. ****  
** **

“I’m going to see if Connor needs help,” Nines says eventually, standing from the table and apologizing to Sumo for stepping away with one more pat on the head. Sumo doesn’t seem to mind, he’s immediately putting his chin in Hank’s lap, hoping for both more attention and for Hank to drop some of his breakfast. ****  
** **

Nines goes down the hall and into his room—only to find Connor isn’t there. A quick scan of the room shows that one of the drawers is exactly nine millimeters off from its last position. Connor had retrieved whatever it was he needed, and had left. So why hadn’t he returned to the table? Where is he now? ****  
** **

Nines exits the room and glances back down the hall, towards the kitchen. Nothing is out of the ordinary, except for the bathroom door, which was opened just a sliver. Androids have no real need for bathrooms, but was it possible Connor was in there anyway? It isn’t like Hank’s home is particularly large or complex, there weren’t many other places to hide, and there is no way Connor had managed to slip outside without Hank or Nines noticing. ****  
** **

Not expecting to find much, Nines pushes the door open, only to see Connor there after all. He’s… ****  
** **

He seems to be examining himself in the mirror, fingertips lightly pressed up against his cheek and mouth ever so slightly agape.  ****  
** **

“Connor?” Nines is almost worried Connor is malfunctioning. As soon as Nines interrupts whatever this is, though, Connor is jumping ten feet in the air (a human hyperbole, in reality his feet never leave the ground, but his shoulders tense). His stress level shoots up to 24%.  ****  
** **

“N-Nines!” Connor stutters, looking between him and the mirror. “I-I was just… reading Hank’s new notes.” He’s lying, and badly, but Nines can’t quite figure out why. He scans the mirror curiously, but there is nothing strange or suspicious about it. What was Connor doing in here? ****  
** **

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Nines says, and pushes forward through the door to place a light kiss on Connor’s cheek. Connor relaxes, and when Nines pulls away, he notices Connor’s eyes, while his body is facing him, are glued back to the mirror. ****  
** **

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Connor admits, and his eyes dart back to Nines. ****  
** **

“What had you so distracted?” ****  
** **

“J-just the notes!” ****  
** **

Nines looks to the mirror himself once more. Hank  _ has _ put up new notes, and so Nines cannot prove Connor is lying, not without really pushing him, and Nines has no desire to stress his boyfriend further. Whatever he was doing, Nines supposes, wasn’t anything serious, so he’ll let it go for now. ****  
** **

“We’re going to be late,” Connor says, and then he’s hurrying out of the bathroom around Nines. Nines watches him leave then gives the mirror another once-over.  ****  
** **

How strange. ****  
** **

* * *

The second time it happens, Nines starts to suspect something.  ****  
** **

He hadn’t given the first incident in the bathroom much thought, not after deciding it was nothing to concern himself with, but the memory resurfaces now, after he’s found Connor in the same position. ****  
** **

“Damn, where is he,” Hank is muttering as he walks around the convenience store. It had been broken into last night, shattered glass coats the floor and a safe in the back had been busted open, contents now missing. ****  
** **

“What’s wrong, Lieutenant?” Nines asks, standing up straight from where he had been crouching down next to the safe, scanning it for prints of any sort. ****  
** **

“Connor went to go get my phone from the car,” Hank responds. “He’s not back yet, though. Think he froze out there?” ****  
** **

Nines checks the weather, then shakes his head, “It is currently thirty-seven degrees Fahrenheit outside, while androids can withstand temperatures as low as negative ten before our circuits begin to freeze.” ****  
** **

“I was joking,” Hank says with a roll of his eyes. “You damn androids and your  _ technicalities _ .” ****  
** **

“Would you like for me to go see what the problem is? Perhaps he’s found something important.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Nines.”  ****  
** **

With a nod, Nines heads outside and looks around. Police are scattered about the area, a few answering questions reporters are shooting at them and others keeping curious citizens away. Hank’s car is nowhere to be found. ****  
** **

Nines finds it in the alley behind the store, parked very much illegally. He’s about to go back and warn Hank about this (he’s shocked Connor hasn’t already) when he sees Connor, crouched down next to Hank’s car. ****  
** **

He’s bent over enough so he’s eye-level with the side mirror, and is turning his head this way and that, as if he’s examining his cheeks and jawline. This is when the memory of Connor in the bathroom resurfaces, and Nines begins to grow curious. ****  
** **

“Connor, what are you doing?” He asks, and Connor, just like last time, jumps, straightening his back so quickly Nines is half-worried he’ll crack the artificial bones. ****  
** **

“I’m looking for Lieutenant Anderson’s phone!” Connor says, loudly, and Nines can’t help but smile at his behavior. ****  
** **

“Is it in the mirror?” He teases, giving the mirror a glance himself. Again, a scan shows that there is nothing special about this mirror, so what was it about it that had Connor so enraptured? ****  
** **

“N-... No,” Connor sighs. “I need to go give this to the Lieutenant.” He holds out his hand, showing Nines Hank’s phone. Nines cocks an eyebrow. ****  
** **

“You already found it?” ****  
** **

“He told me where he had left it, on the passenger seat.” ****  
** **

“Then why were you looking in the mirror, if not for the phone?” ****  
** **

“I- Uh-...” Connor scrambles for an excuse. “Well  _ obviously _ the phone isn’t going to be in the mirror, Nines.” There’s a nervous amusement in his voice, and Nines immediately realizes he’s trying to change the subject. ****  
** **

“Of course not,” Nines nods. “Meaning it makes even less sense for you to be looking there.” ****  
** **

Connor freezes up at that, and Nines notes his stress levels are at 33%. ****  
** **

“Relax, Connor,” Nines says, and places a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Is something wrong? Have you noticed any issues with your skin?” ****  
** **

Connor does relax, but only a little, “No, I was just…”  ****  
** **

Connor sighs then, and a moment of silence passes between them. But it only lasts a moment before Connor is shaking his head. ****  
** **

“I must get this to the Lieutenant. See you inside, Nines.” And with that, Connor is moving forward, giving Nines a quick kiss on the way, and back towards the convenience store.  ****  
** **

_ What _ was going on? ****  
** **

* * *

The third time it happens, it’s entirely Nines’ fault. ****  
** **

“Connor, I was wondering if you recognized this?” Nines shows Connor a small, compact mirror. Connor will not recognize it, Nines had only just purchased it from a nearby beauty store. “I found it on the floor of the break room.” ****  
** **

Connor looks it over, and shakes his head, “I’m afraid I haven’t seen it before.” ****  
** **

“Shame,” Nines sighs. “I don’t suppose you could look for the owner for me? I must get to work.” ****  
** **

“Oh, of course Nines,” Connor says, and takes the mirror from Nines’ palm. Nines smiles, thanks him with a quick squeeze of his hand, and returns to his own desk. ****  
** **

Of course, Nines does not work. He watches Connor as he types at his own terminal for a few minutes before glancing over to the compact mirror he had put aside for the time being. Connor is then glancing around the room, and Nines turns to face his terminal while watching Connor from the corner of his eye. ****  
** **

Connor pops the mirror open, and Nines can barely contain the satisfied grin that threatens to spread over his cheeks. He watches, just watches, as Connor examines himself in the mirror before settling on keeping his head turned slightly to the side so he can watch his LED spin and blink. ****  
** **

Hm. Interesting. ****  
** **

* * *

“What are you doing?” Hank grumbles, stepping into the garage and watching as Nines roots through the objects that had been recently moved here when he and Connor got their own bedroom. ****  
** **

“I’m reorganizing,” he lies. “It gets extremely cold this far north during the winters, it would be better for your car if there were room for it in the garage. I’m trying to make room for it now.” ****  
** **

“Mm-hmm,” Hank hums, clearly not believing him. “Looks like you’re looking for something.” ****  
** **

“If I happen to stumble across something interesting, it’s hardly any fault of my own,” Nines says and, as if on cue, he finds what he’s looking for. ****  
** **

“Ah, here we go,” he pulls it forward, out of the dusty corner it had been sitting in. Before him now stands a full-length, filthy mirror. Nines will have to clean it before he can put it to its intended use. ****  
** **

“What do you want with that old thing?” Hank asks. He’s moved closer to Nines, and gives Nines’ newfound treasure a onceover from behind him. ****  
** **

“What, is there something wrong in wanting to assure your appearance is as orderly as possible?” ****  
** **

“Do you androids even take off your clothes ever? You don’t shower or anything.”  ****  
** **

“I can assure you, I take off my clothes quite often. Although, sometimes Connor prefers it when—” ****  
** **

“Ah, ah!” Hank wrinkles his nose and turns away. “You can have it if you shut up right now.”

Nines smiles, “Sounds fair enough to me.” ****  
** **

* * *

It feels like ages before Connor finally makes it home. ****  
** **

The anti-android group has a name now. They’ve taken to calling themselves the “Red Wolf Brigade,” and they’re growing more organized by the day. Connor fears a leader might arise out of them soon, and that they may start focusing their horrid acts of violence on more than just androids out too late at night or the occasional human supporter. ****  
** **

He had stayed late organizing and reorganizing all the information he and Hank had on the group to date: Symbols they graffitied on walls, common assault locations, a list of arrested members… He had sent Hank home around six, knowing it would only be a matter of time before hunger overtook Hank’s efficiency. ****  
** **

It was nearly eight now, and though androids could not grow fatigued, Connor was eager to sit on the couch and pet Sumo, or lie in bed with Nines.  ****  
** **

“Connor, I was wondering when you’d come home,” Nines greets him, and Connor responds with a lazy kiss. He’s falling into Nines as soon as he’s through the door, and Nines pushes it closed behind him, lips warm and soothing against Connor’s own. Connor is starting to feel better already. ****  
** **

“Get a room you two,” Hank is mumbling into his drink, and that’s distraction enough to break the kiss. Connor laughs lightly at the blush that’s creeping up Hank’s cheeks. ****  
** **

“I’m happy to see you too, Hank,” Connor says, and passes Nines to flop down on the couch and give Hank a tight squeeze around the shoulders. Hank mutters something that makes him sound displeased, but Connor can feel his stress levels going down, and he’s doing his best to hug Connor back despite how he has a drink in one hand and his arms practically pinned to his sides. ****  
** **

“Connor,” Nines is sitting down beside him, one hand reaching out and lightly resting on Connor’s back. “I was hoping to show you something. I think you’ll like it.” ****  
** **

Connor hums, not really wanting to break the hug with Hank, but his curiosity leads him to anyway, “What is it?” ****  
** **

“Follow me, it’s in our room,” Nines stands, and Connor follows suit. ****  
** **

Before they can go down the hallway, Hank speaks up, “This got something to do with the—” ****  
** **

“It’s a surprise, Lieutenant,” Nines chides, and Connor’s curiosity piques further. Nines says nothing as he leads Connor back through the hallway to the door at the end. He opens it up and ushers Connor inside, and Connor blinks in surprise. ****  
** **

In the middle of the room is an ornate, full-body mirror. It looks almost like an antique but it’s clearly been freshly cleaned and polished, Connor can see his reflection perfectly in it. ****  
** **

He doesn’t have a stomach, but he feels something in his abdomen clench as he runs through the implications of this surprise. He can’t help but scan himself, confirm that yes, the Connor he sees in the mirror is not another RK800 model but his own reflection. It’s fascinating, but he can’t let himself indulge when Nines is watching. ****  
** **

“It’s a… mirror,” Connor says simply, hoping that maybe if he keeps playing dumb, Nines will think he’s made a mistake, that Connor has no strange quirks such as spending time simply staring at himself. It’s not likely, Nines has caught him twice now staring at his own reflection, perhaps more, but he can hope. ****  
** **

Instead of a verbal reply, Nines takes hold of Connor’s wrist and pulls him through the room, closer to the mirror. He sits them both on the foot of the bed before it, and pulls Connor into his lap.  ****  
** **

Immediately Nines’ mouth is on Connor’s neck, and his arms are wrapping around Connor’s torso so he can begin undoing the buttons on Connor’s shirt. Connor sighs at the feeling and lets his head loll to the side. He desperately wants to look into the mirror, wants to know what he looks like, see Nines mouthing at his neck as well as feel it, but doing so would just show Nines how obsessed Connor is with his own reflection, so he lets his eyes glass over as he stares into a ceiling corner. ****  
** **

Nines notices, and does not approve. One hand moves up Connor’s chest and takes a gentle but commanding hold of his chin, and he moves Connor’s head back forward so he’s facing the mirror again.  ****  
** **

“Do you not like the mirror?” Nines asks, and the tone in his voice implies he already knows the answer. ****  
** **

“I- I just don’t-... get it,” Connor lies, looking down at his feet, towards the wall, anywhere but the mirror. ****  
** **

“You’re obsessed with your reflection,” Nines explains, and Connor whines and squirms at the accusation. ****  
** **

“I-I-I just-...” Connor fumbles for a decent excuse, a good reason to want to look at himself, but he really doesn’t have one. Ever since his creation, he’s found something about his own reflection fascinating. He’s still not sure what fueled him to glance at himself in mirrors back when he was a slave to his programming, perhaps something CyberLife coded into him to ensure his appearance was always as put-together as possible, but now it’s just a reminder, a realization that he’s  _ human _ , or something like it. He has a physical form and thoughts and it’s all just so strange to him, he can’t bring himself to look away. ****  
** **

“Is my little slut vain? You think you’re pretty?” Nines somehow manages to undo Connor’s buttons with only the one hand, ensuring Connor’s gaze stays fixed to the mirror with the grip he has on his chin with the other. It’s slow-going, but eventually Connor’s shirt is unbuttoned far enough down that Nines can pull it to the side and reveal Connor’s shoulder and half of his chest.  ****  
** **

“I think,” Nines starts, and he stops undoing the buttons to massage three fingers in a circle around Connor’s nipple, but never touching it, “the only person more obsessed with your appearance than yourself, is me.” ****  
** **

And before Connor can respond, Nines is reaching up suddenly and pinching his nipple. Simultaneously he’s sinking his teeth into Connor’s shoulder, and all Connor get get out is a strangled gasp.  ****  
** **

Connor doesn’t even need Nines to hold his head steady anymore, how could he look away from the mirror now? He sees his mouth hang open as Nines sucks a dark blue mark into his shoulder, sees the way his LED flickers to red as warnings pop up to tell him about the damage to his skin. He dismissed them immediately, not wanting to obstruct the view. ****  
** **

Nines pulls his teeth away after a moment, allowing Connor to see the bruise he’s left behind and how it contrasts against his pale skin, but he continues roughly playing with Connor’s chest, tugging and pinching the nipple until Connor is whining at all the stimulation, and then massaging it until Connor’s relaxed once again. ****  
** **

“You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous,” Nines cooes, “and you know it, don’t you?” ****  
** **

“Yes,” Connor breathes in response, because he knows that’s what Nines wants to hear, and there really isn’t anyway for him to rationally deny his obsession any longer. Nines smirks against his neck, satisfied as Connor had expected, and pulls his fingers away from Connor’s nipple with one last tug. He continues down Connor’s shirt and returns to plucking the remaining buttons open. ****  
** **

Connor stares at his abused chest in the mirror, shocked at how puffy and blue his nipple had become under Nines’ ministrations. He looks debauched already, chest heaving as Nines continues running over his neck with his lips and tongue.  ****  
** **

Finally the buttons are undone entirely, and Nines is sliding both Connor’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders at once. They’re tossed aside (not folded,  _ never  _ folded. Nines only folds his own clothes, Connor notes with a sigh) and Nines gives Connor a light push. ****  
** **

“Up,” he orders, and Connor slides off his lap reluctantly. Now he’s standing on the floor between the bed and the mirror. He thinks Nines is going to have him look at himself longer, but instead Nines turns Connor around, away from the mirror much to his surprise, and begins undoing his belt. It’s placed on the bed, and then Nines is helping Connor out of his jeans. By the time they’re off, Connor is back on the bed, sitting on the edge and staring back in the mirror. ****  
** **

He’s never looked at himself like this before, without clothes on. It’s almost exhilarating to see his naked body. Nines must notice his interest. He’s slinking up the bed and settling behind Connor. His arms push their way between Connor’s arms and sides and he hugs him from behind, pressing his nose against Connor’s jaw. ****  
** **

“It isn’t fair, isn’t it?” He says, and Connor has no idea what he’s talking about. Fortunately, Nines continues: “You’ve never seen yourself like this, not like I have. You haven’t seen the way my cock stretches your tight ass, haven’t seen how your eyes glaze over when I fuck your throat—” Nines cuts himself off with a groan, hips rolling forwards so he can grind his clothed, throbbing erection into the small of Connor’s back. ****  
** **

“But I’ll show you,” he promises with a nip to Connor’s ear. “Do you want to see?” ****  
** **

And Connor, how could he possibly say ‘no’ to that?  ****  
** **

He wants to see, wants to see so badly. Wants Nines to fuck him so beautifully the reflection Connor will see in the mirror is seared into his memory forever. ****  
** **

“ _ Yes, _ ” Connor sighs, reaching around to take hold of Nines’ thighs. Nines reaches down and takes hold of his hands, squeezing them tightly and pulling them back up to Connor’s chest. Using his stable hold on Connor, Nines manages to pull him fully onto the bed.  ****  
** **

Connor allows himself to be arranged into a position he immediately loves and hates in equal measure—on all fours near the edge of the bed, still facing the mirror. Connor can’t help the way his eyes roam down to where he can see his cock, half-hard, hanging between his spread thighs. ****  
** **

Nines drapes himself over Connor’s back, still fully dressed Connor notes with no small amount of distaste, and their reflected eyes meet. ****  
** **

“Can I trust you to keep your eyes on yourself?” Nines asks, as if Connor could physically bring himself to look anywhere else. ****  
** **

“What if I say ‘no’?” ****  
** **

“I’ll have to resort to less than desirable methods to keep you in place,” Nines tells him, and Connor has a wonderful feeling about these “methods,” finds himself desperate to know what they are, but he doesn’t push it, not yet. ****  
** **

“I’ll be good,” he promises, and Nines presses a soft kiss to his cheek in response. Then he’s sliding back down Connor’s body until he’s kneeling behind him. ****  
** **

Connor can actually see what Nines is doing to him, and it’s such an alien experience. The pre-construction technology he’s equipped with takes in each and every movement Nines makes and gives Connor no less than eight different scenarios at any given time, telling him what Nines might do next and the likelihood of each possibility. Connor tries to push them aside, he wants to be  _ surprised _ . ****  
** **

He watches Nines knead the meat of his ass and spread his cheeks apart, and his eyes flick up to Nines’ face. He’s barely managing an expression of neutrality, biting his lip so hard Connor is almost worried he might break through and draw thirium. His eyes are filled with heated passion as his fingers dig into Connor’s skin, making him shudder and sigh. ****  
** **

It feels good, but it’s not  _ enough _ . Nines promised him a show and all Connor has gotten so far is to see himself naked and wanting, not so far gone he can barely comprehend his own reflection. He wants to say something, until— ****  
** **

Nines moves back just a bit, knees sliding against the thick blanket quickly rumpling on their bed, and Connor finds that not even his pre-construction technology can give him a solid conclusion as to what Nines plans to do from all the way back there. Nines sates his curiosity soon enough, and it sends Connor reeling. ****  
** **

Nines bends forward and then his tongue is pressing, hot and wet, against Connor’s hole, and Connor’s elbows buckle under his weight with the shock of it, the feeling of electricity coursing up his wires originating at Nines’  _ tongue _ . The only reason his entire body doesn’t collapse into the bed is because of Nines’ strong hold on his hips, keeping him place and leaving Connor unable to move his lower body much beyond a slight twitching. ****  
** **

But he wants to move, desperately wants to push back against Nines’ face. Nines is torturing him with his pace, dragging his tongue slowly over Connor’s rim like he’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, as if Nines could actually taste.  ****  
** **

The glassiness in Connor’s eyes fades for just a moment as his processors work overtime to try and keep his senses keen, keep Connor ready to fight and hunt, and Connor catches sight of himself in the large mirror. A whine breaks free from his throat when he sees himself, messy, hair tousled as if he’d just run through a wind tunnel and unable to support his own upper body weight because of how much he’s shaking. ****  
** **

And then Nines’ tongue is pushing into him, and Connor sees his reaction before he hears it, sees his mouth drop open in a moan and body twitch. Nines is thrusting his tongue into Connor now in a languid pace that’s driving Connor crazy, hands curling into fists clutching the blanket beneath them and rumpling them further. He can’t see it, not with the way his body is positioned, but he just knows his cock is dripping pre-cum down onto the covers, leaving a small, wet puddle between Connor’s legs that’s mixing with the saliva Connor can feel running down his taint, and the image alone almost makes Connor’s eyes roll back into his head. ****  
** **

But they don’t. Connor can’t bring himself to look away from the mirror, from his own wanton reflection. It’s almost startling to see himself like this, already so far gone, but Connor loves it. ****  
** **

And then Nines is pulling away, and Connor can see the shimmer of a strand of saliva connecting Nines’ lips to Connor’s ass still. Nines gives Connor’s ass a light nip that makes Connor jump, and smiles at his reaction.  ****  
** **

“Did you see,” he asks, rubbing his thumb in circles over the skin he had just marked. ****  
** **

Connor can barely bring himself to respond, still focused as he is on his reflection, but manages a quiet  _ yes _ . ****  
** **

“Good,” Nines nods, and then he’s taking a firm hold of Connor’s waist and pulling him back up. Connor is practically putty in his hands, allowing himself to be moved as Nines sees fit. They eventually end up sitting on the edge of the bed again, Connor now in Nines’ lap and Nines holding his jaw while he presses kiss after kiss against the side of Connor’s face, ending with one held firm against his LED, which Connor can see is now spinning a lazy yellow. ****  
** **

Nines takes hold of Connor’s thighs, pressing his hand against the underside of them and pulling them up and back, exposing Connor to the mirror further. Connor can see how the insides of his thighs shimmer with spit and how hard and  _ aching _ his cock is, head flushed and swollen and entire thing throbbing where it hangs against his leg. And then he sees— ****  
** **

Nines’ cock,  _ massive  _ in comparison but equally as hard, with thick veins throbbing along the underside. It absolutely  _ dwarfs _ Connor’s, like some grossly unproportional sex toy, with it’s fat shaft and bulbous head pulsing with each drop of precum that beads from the slit. Connor finds himself addicted to the feeling of being so small compared to his boyfriend. ****  
** **

“What are you thinking about,” Nines asks, checking in with Connor as he places another kiss to Connor’s jaw. ****  
** **

“Do you think I should get a new model?” Connor asks, and he’s shocked by how out-of-breath he sounds, though he really shouldn’t be, not when he  _ looks _ so out-of-breath. ****  
** **

“Of what?” Nines turns to the mirror, and follows Connor’s line of sight to his cock. He lets go of one of Connor’s legs, leaving Connor to support himself best he can—which isn’t all that well, he’s still shaking like a newborn deer, but he manages—and wraps his hand around Connor’s dick. ****  
** **

“Of this?” ****  
** **

“Yes,” Connor breathes, bucking his hips up into Nines fist and gaping as he watches Nines steadily stroke him. He rubs his thumb in circles at the tip, gathering the precum that’s dripping freely now, and uses it to slicken Connor’s shaft so his hand slides smooth against it. ****  
** **

“Want something bigger?” Nines asks, squeezing his fist around the base for a moment. He cocks an eyebrow when Connor shakes his head. ****  
** **

“...smaller,” Connor admits, and  _ that _ certainly earns a reaction out of Nines. Connor sees his cock throb at Connor’s admittance, and then Nines is  _ squeezing _ him again, just a hair on the side of too tight, and Connor chokes out a moan. ****  
** **

“Smaller,” Nines repeats, and Connor’s eyes flick up to his face for a moment, only a moment before he simply cannot resist the urge to watch Nines stroke him, only to see Nines grinning against his jaw. “A cute little prick to match your cute little body, hm? Something you can rut against the palm of my hand?”  ****  
** **

Connor can’t bring himself to respond verbally anymore, can only nod as he watches Nines drag two fingers up the underside of his cock before pressing the heel of his palm into the head. ****  
** **

“It’s something to discuss,” Nines says, and then he’s pulling his hand away and Connor whines at the loss, bucking his hips forward in search for more, but of course Nines has something better than a handjob planned. ****  
** **

He’s reaching down between them and taking hold of his own cock. Connor watches as his eyelids flutter shut as he strokes himself once, twice, then he’s pulling Connor up a bit further best he can and pressing the head against Connor’s hole. ****  
** **

It won’t fit, Connor thinks with a soft whimper. He knew Nines was big but to see him like this, fat, round head pressing against him and ready to absolutely ruin Connor, is a whole new experience. There’s no way it’ll fit, no way it had  _ ever _ fit, how had Connor managed to survive being fucked by that countless times?  ****  
** **

But then Nines is rolling his hips up and Connor’s body swallows him. Connor’s jaw goes slack and his mouth is hanging open soundlessly, watching as the head disappears into his body and  _ feeling _ himself stretch around it. ****  
** **

Nines slowly lowers him down, cooing nonsense into his ear all the while, not that Connor has the mental capacity to pay attention to  _ anything _ Nines says, coherent or not. Each inch makes Connor feel like he’s reached his limit, but there’s always so much more,  _ so much more _ , and despite everything, soon Connor is fully seated. He swears he can feel Nines in his throat. ****  
** **

“There you go,” Nines whispers. As he’s letting Connor savor the feeling of being stuffed beyond human capabilities, he’s pulling one of Connor’s legs up again, granting Connor yet another perfect, filthy view of where they’re connected, where he can see Nines’ balls flush against his ass, and his stretched rim.  ****  
** **

“Hold yourself like this,” he’s saying, ordering really, and Connor, not tearing his eyes from the mirror for even a second, obeys, and wraps the other arm behind him and around Nines’ neck to keep him stable. Confident Connor will not slip for the time being, Nines pulls his hands away from Connor for a second, but only a second before he’s hugging around Connor’s chest with one arm. Connor hisses at the feeling of his jacket brushing against his peaked, sensitive nipples. ****  
** **

“You didn’t take off your clothes,” Connor notes. How had he not noticed that? Or, no, Connor knew exactly what was holding his attention when he should have been demanding Nines undress, but he still doesn’t approve. ****  
** **

“Would you like me to?” Nines asks, retracting his arm just a small bit, so he can play with Connor’s nipple—completely unfair, because now Connor can’t think of anything, let alone Nines’ current state of dress. “I’d have to pull out.” ****  
** **

“It’s fine,” Connor hears himself say more than he actually says it, too enraptured by the way Nines pinches at the bud of his nipple, and flicks his thumb over it.  ****  
** **

“Good,” Nines says, and his other arm is snaking down over Connor’s hip, “I don’t want to pull out of my pet’s tight ass just yet, you feel so good around me.” And then a warm hand is cupping his balls and pulling them up, making Connor squirm and, more importantly, further ensuring nothing can obstruct Connor’s view of where he’s being so perfectly stuffed. ****  
** **

Nines pushes another kiss into Connor’s neck, then speaks up, “Ready for me to move? Want to see me fuck you?” ****  
** **

“Please,” Connor whines. Nines’ grip around his chest tightens, and he’s pulling Connor up. Connor watches with pure passion as Nines’ cock drags out from inside him, inch by inch, until Nines is only half-buried inside him. ****  
** **

And then Nines is letting Connor sink down onto him again, not pulling but allowing gravity to do most of the work. The result is a slow,  _ painfully  _ slow, torture that is barely stimulating Connor’s prostate, clearly not meant to make him feel anything, only showing him in the mirror how much he can  _ stretch _ . Connor absolutely hates it, wants Nines to just hurry up and ravish him, bounce Connor in his lap until he’s screaming so loud, his voice chip snaps in two. ****  
** **

But he doesn’t, simply keeps up with his teasingly slow pace until Connor is whining and squirming and bucking his hips best he can in search of something more. He manages to gain some leverage with his free leg by hooking his heel into the baseboard of their bed. Nines allows him to pitifully try and maneuver himself so Nines’ cock will hit him  _ just a little further down _ , but Connor gets nothing from it. That’s probably why Nines is allowing it, Connor realizes. He loves watching Connor squirm and loves the faces he makes when he’s trying so hard to get what he wants. ****  
** **

And now Connor can see those faces too. His eyes flick up and he sees just how flushed he looks. He can’t blush, but his teeth are grinding together in aroused frustration, and his LED is flicking between yellow and red at random. Nines, at least, seems to be enjoying the show a great deal, if the self-satisfied, cocky smirk is anything to go by. ****  
** **

“Having trouble?” Nines asks, as if it isn’t obvious. He’s kind enough to not have Connor beg for relief, and instead he angles his hips  _ just right _ and rewards Connor with a single, punishing thrust up. ****  
** **

Connor chokes on whatever noise he could have made, stars flashing in his vision and entirely body feeling alight with the pleasure.  ****  
** **

“There,” Connor gasps, “there, there,  _ there. _ ” And then Nines is back to his original slow pace but he keeps Connor angled perfectly, ensuring each torturous drag down sends sparks up Connor’s limbs. ****  
** **

“Don’t be so noisy,” Nines chides, but there’s no heat behind his words. In fact, he seems to be doing everything in his power to ensure Connor is as noisy as possible, randomly slamming up into him and making cry out. “The Lieutenant is still home, remember.” ****  
** **

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Connor had entirely forgotten about Hank. If he strains his ears—and it’s so hard to do when all he wants is for every sense he has to be entirely focused on Nines and his  _ cock _ —he can hear the TV still going in the living room, some kind of sports game. There’s an 82% chance it’s basketball if Connor accounts for Hank’s personal preferences, but there’s no way Connor can focus enough to be sure. ****  
** **

Based on the volume of the TV, there’s only a 17% chance Hank will hear them. However, there’s a 98% chance Hank already knows what they’re up to and would not care regardless, even if it would, perhaps, make him slightly uncomfortable. ****  
** **

“Don’t care,” Connor decides, “he already knows about us.” ****  
** **

“Excellent point,” Nines says, and his smirk grows in a way that leaves Connor both nervous and eager. “Very well, I will disregard the Lieutenant’s comfort for now.” ****  
** **

“You don’t have to ‘disrega-’ah-!” And the Nines is slamming up into him again, and Connor gasps loudly, but he barely has time to react before Nines is bouncing him again and again and again, fucking him cross-eyed just how he wanted.  ****  
** **

Connor can barely see the mirror now, tears have welled up in his eyes and made his vision blurry, but he can see well enough to be utterly infatuated with the way his cock bounces between his legs, and how his ass slaps against Nines’ thighs each time Nines yanks him back down. The noise of it is drowned out by Connor’s moans and cries, and Connor registers in the back of his mind that Hank has turned the volume of the TV up.  ****  
** **

It’s almost becoming too much, the sight of Nines’ cock sinking into him every other second mingled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Nines’ gentle huffs and groans directly into Connor’s ear and the feeling of electricity sparking inside of him with each ram to his prostate. Connor’s cock is throbbing, he’s already so close, and despite the fact that he hasn’t come he feels so sensitive, like every slight movement of Nines’ hands on his body, every flick of his finger against Connor’s nipple or every squeeze of his balls, is setting Connor on fire. ****  
** **

He can’t take it all. He  _ can’t,  _ not if he wants to last any longer. So he lets his head roll back, breaking eye-contact with the mirror. Not that the removal of being able to  _ see _ Nines’ cock pistoning into Connor does him any good, he can still  _ feel _ it, feel how the head batters his prostate followed by the long drag of the shaft, and he’s still so  _ close _ , he’s— ****  
** **

“None of that,” Nines is hissing into his ear, and the hand that had been playing with Connor’s nipple shoots up and Nines hooks his fingers into Connor’s mouth. He’s dragging Connor’s head back up by his teeth, and Connor is greeted with a reflection even more debauched than before.  ****  
** **

Experimentally, Connor sticks his tongue out and licks at the webbing between Nines’ fingers, eyes trained on his soft pink tongue as he does so. Drool is slipping out from his mouth now, and Nines purrs into his ear before forcing his fingers in deeper, fucking Connor’s mouth with them and forcing Connor to watch. ****  
** **

“You’re close, baby,” Nines says, and Connor is beyond able to respond at his point, couldn’t even if he were mentally capable. “I’ll show you how pretty you look when you lose yourself on my cock.”  ****  
** **

Has Connor not lost himself already? Not according to Nines, who runs the hand that had been cupping his balls up the shaft of Connor’s cock in one smooth stroke, and that’s all it takes. ****  
** **

Connor’s entirely body feels like a live wire, twitching with electricity as he spasms around Nines’ dick. Cum shoots from his cock in quick spurts, coating Connor’s chest with white streaks, and Connor is absolutely screaming, even if the noise is muffled as his mouth is filled with Nines’ fingers.  ****  
** **

And then a warmth is seeping into him, and Connor distantly registers that Nines’ thrusts have become erratic and shallow as he comes as well, filling Connor’s body with it. ****  
** **

Connor hasn’t entered a forced sleep-mode, but he almost feels like he has. Everything feels a little too foggy, like he’s dreaming. He can barely

feel Nines against him as he moves them into a more comfortable position, lying down on their sides on the bed, and barely hear whatever he’s whispering into Connor’s ear. ****  
** **

But eventually he comes to, and relaxes into the feeling of Nines stroking his side. ****  
** **

“How do you feel?” Is the first thing Connor actually hears. ****  
** **

“Good,” he slurs in response, nuzzling his cheek further into the soft blanket of their bed. ****  
** **

“Good,” Nines nods, and then with a quick kiss to the back of Connor’s neck, he’s pulling away. Connor is reaching blindly behind himself for Nines, looking to pull him back closer, and Nines chuckles at his behavior. ****  
** **

“I’ll be right back,” he promises, “after I get something to clean us off with.” Connor can’t argue with that, he supposes. Their cum, like their blood, will dry clear, but it’s still  _ sticky _ .  ****  
** **

Nines steps out of the room and the door clicks shut behind him, leaving Connor alone. Immediately, Connor is carefully propping himself up and rolling onto his back.  ****  
** **

He can see himself in the mirror again now, can see his half-lidded eyes and LED spinning blue. He can see his cock, utterly spent like the rest of him, limp against his stomach, and if he spreads his legs just a bit— ****  
** **

Connor sighs at the sight, but his refractory period processes prevent any other physical reaction to the arousal that surges through him. His hole is puffy and leaking with Nines’ cum, twitching and contracting as Connor desperately tries to keep it all inside himself. ****  
** **

Curiously he reaches down and presses a finger to himself before pushing it in. His knee jerks up in response, and his body tenses as his senses are flooded with the words “ _ too much _ .” He’s so sensitive, but he can’t stop himself from thrusting the finger in and out, coaxing more cum to leak from his ass and drip down onto the blanket below, just so he can see it roll down his skin. It’s mesmerizing. ****  
** **

So much so that he doesn’t realize Nines has entered the room again until his reflection is in the mirror beside Connor’s, damp towel in hand. ****  
** **

“Don’t let me stop you,” Nines teases, but Connor is pulling his finger free from himself anyway. “Little slut loves to see himself dripping with my cum?” ****  
** **

Connor simply moans in response, arching into the soothing towel as it rubs against his heated skin and laying back down. Nines is sliding onto the bed beside him, and he pulls Connor’s head into his lap. His pants are wet, he must have cleaned himself up in the bathroom. ****  
** **

“I love it too,” he’s saying as he continues. “It makes me feel like you’re all mine. I love you.” ****  
** **

“I love you, too,” Connor says, and then he’s reaching his hand up, the skin already peeling away as he does. Nines, with the hand not holding the towel, takes hold of Connor’s. ****  
** **

Connor relaxes immediately as the warmth floods through him as their naked hands touch. He knows Nines loves him, hears him say it several times a day, sees it in every action he makes, but to feel it like this is special, leaves Connor weak in the knees and grinning like a sap. ****  
** **

But it does the same to Nines, so he never judges. ****  
** **

Before long, Connor had been cleaned to Nines’ standards, and Nines severs the connection between them to pull Connor up and into his arms.  ****  
** **

“Do you want to go out and watch TV with Hank?” Nines asks, and Connor rolls the idea around in his head for a bit. The idea of sitting with Hank and Sumo is appealing, but… ****  
** **

“I’m fine here,” Connor decides. “Besides, I’m not wearing anything.” ****  
** **

“That would be easy enough to fix.” ****  
** **

“I don’t want to.” ****  
** **

Nines laughs at that, “fair enough.” ****  
** **

Connor can’t sleep, but he feels himself drifting off anyway. Before long he’s slipped into stasis to the feeling of Nines rubbing circles into his abdomen, and breathing against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3  
> Next fic will either be a "Leave It All Behind" update or I'm gonna give Connor a small cock >w>  
> Listen I love it when smut writers give Connor a small dick and I wanna do it too!!!
> 
> As always, you're free to request future fics if you'd like! I'm always down for more Nines/Connor ideas or Connor/Markus ideas or boTH CONNOR/MARKUS/NINES


End file.
